Problem: The following line passes through point $(10, 5)$ : $y = \dfrac{5}{6} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(10, 5)$ into the equation gives: $5 = \dfrac{5}{6} \cdot 10 + b$ $5 = \dfrac{25}{3} + b$ $b = 5 - \dfrac{25}{3}$ $b = -\dfrac{10}{3}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{10}{3}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{5}{6} x - \dfrac{10}{3}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(10, 5)$